


A Red Lion Discovers Cultivation

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Morgiana falls from her world to another, and the first person she meets is like and unlike her old friend. Can she find her way home before it's too late for her to return? Will I bother writing more of this?labeled as a one-shot for now, may gain chapters at a later date
Relationships: Morgiana/Wen Ning
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Red Lion Discovers Cultivation

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the discord for putting this idea in my head

The smell was odd, she decided, but nice. Morgiana looked around for the source and thought it might be connected to a fairly regular twang and thunk she could hear coming from the same direction. As she approached the sources of the sensory details, she found that they were, in fact, connected to the same person. 

He was a young man, a little younger than Alibaba and a little older than her, but the sincerity in his eyes was much the same. She got a little closer when he noticed her and shrieked. Then he ran. 

"Wait!" Morgiana called out. She followed him, wanting to at least know his name. 

"P-please don't tell anyone I was here!" he said, turning to her with fear in his eyes. Morgiana stopped. 

"I'm not going to tell anyone," she said. "My name is Morgiana. What's yours?" 

"Wen Ning," he said, brushing a bit of hair away. He had a bow in hand and red clothes draping his body, tied in a Kou style. 

"It's nice to meet you," Morgiana said, smiling. Wen Ning smiled back, then looked at her properly and saw lots of leg. He blushed and trained his eyes on her face. 

"Nice to meet you, too. Uh, do you want some tea or something? I live nearby." 

"Sure." Morgiana was taken aback at the offer and smiled kindly. "I'd love that." 

They went to the Wen Sect's local training area and onward to the rooms that Wen Ning shared with his sister. He opened the sliding door for Morgiana, which she silently thanked him for, having once broken a number of them by accident in another time and place. 

"You have swinging doors on the gates and sliding doors here?" 

"We can push on the swinging doors to keep them from being opened in case of invasion," he explained. 

"I see." She was sat down and served tea. Wen Ning nearly dropped the pot. Morgiana reached out and helped to stabilize it. 

"Ah! I'm sorry!" 

"It's okay. Are you hurt?" she asked. 

"I'm fine. Are you hurt?" he asked back. 

"No, I'm not." 

They noticed their hands touching, then. Wen Ning snatched the pot back and blushed a bit. Morgiana twirled her hair on her finger nervously. Once the tea was actually poured, they cheered and sipped, neither looking at the other. 

"Um, this tea is nice. I like the flavor." 

"Thank you. My sister taught me how to make it. So, what were you doing out there?" Wen Ning asked. 

"Oh! I smelled something interesting and wanted to investigate. Turns out it wss you." 

"Me?" 

"Yes." Morgiana smiled and buried her face in the cup. Wen Ning did the same, significantly redder than he had been. 

"So, why were you out there practicing?" 

"Oh, because..." Wen Ning looked away. "I get nervous." 

"About what? You're an amazing shooter, Wen Ning." 

"Y-you think so?" 

"Mhm!" Morgiana smiled brightly. Wen Ning coughed and looked away. 

"Do you have any skills, Miss Morgiana?" he asked. 

"Not really. I fight a bit, but I'm not very good," she said. 

"I bet you're better than you think, and stronger, too!" Wen Ning declared. Morgiana laughed. 

"Did I say something funny?" 

"No, I'm happy. You remind me of someone I knew." Her smile grew wistful. "I..." 

"You don't have to say anything. I understand. It... happens around here," Wen Ning said. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled gratefully. 

"Where do you live?" 

"Far away from here," Morgiana said. "I don't know if I can get back..." 

"Then why not stay here for a little while?" Wen Ning asked. "There's plenty of room here." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah! There's a guest room at the end of this hall. Come on." 

He led Morgiana to said guest room and showed her inside. It wasn't made up at all. "Uh, you need a blanket... and something for water, I think, and maybe some flowers? No, wait. Let's start with the blanket." 

Morgiana watched as he conversed with himself over this and giggled. He ran off and grabbed a nice blanket, then draped it over a plank of wood. 

"There, that's the bed. I'll have a spare set of clothes brought in for you, too," Wen Ning said. 

"You're very kind. Thank you." 

"It's nothing. Your hair is a beautiful shade of red." 

"O-oh. Thank you," Morgiana said. She wasn't expecting that. Wen Ning started as he realized what he said and blushed madly. 

"S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to, uh.." He gesticulated wildly. 

"It's okay! I'm glad you like it." Morgiana smiled and blushed a bit, herself. 

"Um, anyway, I should show you around. Come on." 

They went around the entire sect complex, winding along the paths. Morgiana got confused as hell, but used her nose to figure out where things were. Wen Ning seemed totally at ease. 

The afternoon wore into evening, and, soon enough, food was served for disciples across the place. Wen Ning got some for the two of them and sat a little ways apart so she wouldn't be too bothered by everyone. Even so, a new person was always interesting. 

"Who's this?" 

"Does Wen Ning have a girlfriend?" 

"Why would she be into him?" 

"W-we're not dating!" Wen Ning said. 

"He's my friend," Morgiana said coolly. The other disciples snickered or laughed outright. 

"No way he could get a girl like her!" 

"Yeah! You should go out with me. Come and eat with us!" 

"I'd prefer to stay by Wen Ning. He's not rude to his own," Morgiana said sharply. The disciples backed off. She sighed. 

"Do you deal with this all the time?" 

"Y-yeah, kinda," Wen Ning said. "I'm too soft." 

"No, you're not. You're the right kind of soft," Morgiana said. 

Wen Ning would look back later on and decide that the first thing he fell in love with was her smile. 

The meal passed as everything else did, and Morgiana found herself sitting on a roof and looking up at the stars and moon. She had never been able to read them before, but these ones seemed totally unfamiliar. Wen Ning climbed up after awhile and sat next to her. 

"Are you homesick?" he asked softly. 

"Yeah. I don't know..." Her eyes welled up and she sobbed, pressed the heels of her hands to them to stop the tears, "I don't know where I am or how I got here!" 

"Morgiana!" Wen Ning put his hands out to help her, unsure of how to go about it, then pulled her into a tight hug. 

"The one I swore my life to is dead and—" 

"Shh, it's okay. You'll make it home. You will," he said. "Let's sleep. It's late." 

"Right..." 

They headed down together, and Wen Ning escorted Morgiana to her room. He waited for her to change into sleeping clothes, then tucked her in on the bed and sang her a soft lullaby. She smiled softly and wiped away her tears. 

"Can I ask a favor?" 

"What do you need?" 

"I just... want you to stay close by. Crawl in?" she asked, holding the blanket up. Wen Ning gulped. 

"It would look bad for me to come out of your room in the morning." 

"I don't care. You're the first friend I made here. I don't want to be alone." 

They looked at each other, and seeing the pain and loneliness in Morgiana's eyes was all Wen Ning needed to slip off his shoes and snuggle her to him. Her breathing was steady as she fast fell asleep, and he followed shortly after. 

Tomorrow was a new day. Who knew what it could bring?

**Author's Note:**

> the ship name is morning, which is also a standard greeting that i use daily


End file.
